An Accidental Invasion
by NightStarlightWolf
Summary: When teenager Jack moves onto Bannerman road a small, quiet, London street where nothing ever happens. The last thing he expected was an inescapable adventure and all because of a small sparked curiosity. And the woman over the road.
1. A new start

**_Disclaimer: I don't own everything_**

**_Sorry I haven't posted this as I have been very busy lately with school work and other stuff so yeah. I know that this chapter isn't very long but I'm going to keep them short for this story. New uploads should be coming every week unless something gets in the way. Please review and enjoy! =D_**

**A new start**

As Jack looked out of his window, past the removal vans, he saw, once more, the house across his road. A house he would get to know very well in the next few years. Very well indeed.

The woman that lives in that house had interested and confused him since he and his dad first came to view their new home. The thing that baffled him the most was the hateful stare she shot over too him. Her expression looking like a mixture of fear, isolation and anguish, or that of someone suspicious of all around her. Including her new neighbours. After that day questions were swirling around in his head. The main one of these being, why would she stare at him like that, before he even met her. Another being why was he so intrigued by her. He had been thinking about this and eventually concluded that it was just because of the look she gave to her new neighbours and also the fact that she hadn't made an appearance since.

"Jack! Where did you put the box I told you too bring in?" yelled his dad from downstairs.

"_In the_ _living room" _he replied reluctantly with a sighing tone in his voice.

He wasn't bothered with him. He had to move in with his dad after his parents divorced because his mum was always too busy too have the time for him. At fifteen Jack thought he could look after himself, however, his parents thought otherwise. He used to live in the hustle and bustle of London, and liked it. Now he lives on a small, quiet street which was frankly boring in his eyes. Nothing ever seemed to happen here, it was worlds away from his old life. A life he missed as he looked out of the window.

He peered down from his room window as the removal vans trundled slowly away. No turning back now. No escape. He stayed there, staring down at the silent, empty street for a minute or two, letting the reality of it all sink in. He was miles away from his friends, his school and his entire life. As he slowly glanced up and down his new environment he noticed some movement up by the attic window of the house across the road. The woman swiftly opened the window and glanced out and around until her eyes met Jack's. She stared with the same hateful stair she shot him the day that they went to look at the house. Instantly she slammed the window shut. The questions swirled once more around in his head. In that moment he decided to find the answer to all his questions. But how?

_**I should be uploading the next chapter at some point next week. Don't forget to review. Thanks to StardustOwl for reminding me about this. =D**_


	2. Putting a plan into action

**_Disclaimer: I don't own everything_**

**_Here is the next chapter. =D As I have said before I'm keeping these chapters short for too many reasons to bother writing in this little section of whatever. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Whatever you have to say I am welcome to comments. Read on..._**

**Putting a plan into action**

After spending three weeks alone in his room, Jack was nowhere near the answers to any of his questions. He had been researching up all sorts of things like 'what do certain facial expressions mean' on his tablet and computer. Then he realised. If he could observe what she does every day maybe, just maybe, he could decipher why she shot him that look. He thought perhaps it may be because of her job, well whatever it was he was sure he would find out.

A few days after putting this plan into action he realised something very odd about the 'woman over the road'. She never comes out in the day, only under the cover of darkness. This was all he could gather using this method. She didn't even go out at the same times each night! Another hurdle for him to overcome was his dad. His father was becoming more and more worried about him. He was wondering what Jack was doing in his room all the time. This could prove difficult for Jack if he decided to randomly go out one night and follow her to see where she works. This, indecently, is exactly what he decided to do. As soon as he left his room his dad began interrogating him.

"What have you been doing up there all this time?" he instantly enquired.

"Nothing" Jack murmured shrugging him off. But his dad wouldn't give up.

"Tell me what you were doing" he carried on.

"Nothing! OK!" Jack went back at him, "Just talking to my friends online."

"Well that's something isn't it"

All that Jack replied to that was a sigh as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to _meet people_."

"At one am?"

"Yeah" he said shaking his head.

And with that he left to begin his mission.

Just as he had observed she left her house at one fifteen exactly. He slowly and silently tailed her. She looked very shifty and this made Jack a little unnerved. He managed to follow her all the way to an abandoned warehouse and watched as she silently slipped in. Warily, he followed.

_**I should be uploading the next chapter at some point next week. Don't forget to review**__** anything will do. Honestly, anything. I'll update faster if you review. Thanks to StardustOwl and eldaris for reviewing!**_


End file.
